


Untitled Newspaper Photo - Thor Odinson

by Pyracantha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Thunder Thighs, no one else could get away with this shirt, sparkle glitter shirts, thor is a GIANT goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: A found newspaper photograph of hockey's favorite Nordic Avenger, Thor Odinson, wearing what appears to be a purple t-shirt with hot pink glitter letters spelling out Thunder Thighs.





	Untitled Newspaper Photo - Thor Odinson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carbs and Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754390) by [machine_dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_dove/pseuds/machine_dove), [Sproings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproings/pseuds/Sproings). 




End file.
